You're not easy to love
by Z0E
Summary: "Is it working? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" I said. "Stay away from Elena." "I take that as an invitation" "I mean it, wherever you go, people die." "That's a given. You have no idea what game I'm about to play" I introduced myself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to my obsession with vampire diaries =)**

**I've always wanted a character like Damon in my stories. So what's better than taking his story and changing it a bit rather than inducing one? :P**

**Enjoy. :P**

**You're not easy to love.**

Somewhere in the darkness a dark, stoic, emotionless and scary man was worried. Worried about his family for a change. The one he had left behind many years ago.

He wouldn't have even thought of home if he didn't know that a certain threat was in the air.

He still wouldn't have cared but a certain black haired girl, the girl of his dreams to be precise was somewhere near that area. He had looked for her everywhere, following useless lead after lead. But he never lost hope, never lost motivation, never lost the passion to find the girl who stole his heart away many years ago.

One hundred and forty seven years- One hundred and forty seven years away from home. He had been away from a family, from a life and most importantly, from love. He looked around and found nothing that he was familiar with except a few buildings. 'Was this what I had planned for myself? Was I supposed to feel like this after all the hardships I went through to get here? I could never really find out, but I knew… I knew that I wanted to go home..' Were his thoughts.

He had packed 147 years of his hard work into a suitcase and decided it was time. Time, to amend his mistakes, time to take care of what he had always tried to avoid, time to apologize to the people he had hurt the most..

'Was this where I had planned my journey to end?' he thought sarcastically.

Yes, after a long and painful journey, he was coming home..

XXX

I opened the familiar big door at the entrance of his huge house.

"Why are you here?" said a _very_ unfriendly yet familiar voice.

I smirked "Hello to you to brother."

"What are you doing here?"

I looked around with a mocking expression "Last time I checked this was my house and you my friend should be a little more welcoming."

"That was a hundred and forty seven years ago. _Before_ you left." He said ignoring the last line.

"Ooo someone has a good memory." I joked.

"Why are you here?" He repeated more angrily.

"Because." I huffed. "I love to make your life miserable Stephan." With a straight face I added "Never forget that."

And with that I simply turned around making my way to my old room.

That man knew that his little brother Stephan had little idea of why he was hated but he didn't know all of it.

"You can't." Stephan stated.

I turned slightly and with a sarcastic voice said "Why is that brother?"

"I'm finally starting a new life and I don't want you to ruin it!"

"What makes you think I care? Thanks for the tip though." I smirked. "That's exactly what I'll be doing"

"Damon, I won't let you do this to me again!"

"Why don't you try to stop me?" I smirked again sarcastically. "With that diet you have you will never be able to even get a scratch on me-"

Before he could finish what he had to say Stephan attacked Damon to prove his brother wrong.

After a bit of struggle and a few broken things here and there lying idle on the floor, Damon had Stephan exactly where he wanted.

Propped up against the wall.

"See, I am stronger than you brother. Since we have established that don't ever try that again or I will kill you and I'm pretty sure that you and I both know I'm capable of that." Said Damon with a serious face yet a smirk playing in the end of his perfect lips.

Letting Stephan fall to the ground he finally smirked and said "Ah, so where was I?"

Damon picked his stuff off the floor, rubbed his shoulder as if taking invisible dust off of his shirt.

Right as he turned towards his room yet again he heard another voice "what's going on?"

"Uncle Marty! What a pleasant surprise." He said in a bored manner to the old man.

"I wish I could say the same" said that human in a surprised voice.

"You look… old" Damon said with a raised eyebrow as that far off descendant of the Salvatore family glared at him.

"And you look-"

"Dashing? Charming? Handsome?" Damon said suggestively interrupting him.

His wordless uncle just stood there still recovering from the shock that Damon was back and making his way to his room.

**It's a different style of writing that I'm trying to pull off.**

**Review ! :P**


	2. Chapter 2 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
